L'histoire d'un raton laveur
by Alxiel
Summary: Si je fais un résumé, je raconte tout... Disons juste que certains Super Junior sont de la partie ! Yunho des DBSK mentionné.     Laissez-moi vos commentaires. Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer. Merci.


**Titre : L'histoire d'un raton laveur...**

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages non fictifs ne m'appartiennent pas. Leurs caractères, actions, pensées sont uniquement le fruit de mon imagination ^^

* * *

Quoi de mieux que d'aller se saouler pour oublier ? Même si elle était à l'origine de la rupture avec Yunho, Maya avait besoin de se vider la tête ou, tout du moins, de se rendre incapable de penser pendant quelques instants. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait pensé l'aimer… sincèrement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un gars comme lui puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme elle. Car, malgré les changements de ces dernières années, elle restait toujours un peu cette lycéenne gauche et pas très jolie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle chérissait encore cette image qu'elle avait d'elle-même. À cette époque, elle était méprisée, on se moquait d'elle mais elle était elle-même. Tout comme maintenant. La jeune femme enjouée qu'elle était devenue était une autre facette de sa personnalité. Elle l'avait un peu poussée pour cacher des blessures présentes malgré le passage du temps. _« Rien ne s'efface jamais totalement… » _pensa-t-elle en regardant son verre de whisky à moitié vide. Ce vide, elle l'avait ressenti avec Yunho. Loin d'elle l'idée de penser du mal de lui, il avait toujours été prévenant et gentil avec elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'arrivait pas à lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait préféré tout arrêter avant de le blesser. Il ne méritait pas cela. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait construire un autre type de relation avec lui ? Elle appréciait beaucoup ce qu'il était. Il avait su l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin. Il avait été comme un ami… un ami…

L'image de Yunho se brouilla dans sa tête. D'autres la remplacèrent, des souvenirs heureux. Doucement, ils adoucirent son cœur. Il était toujours présent dans ces souvenirs là. Un sentiment refit surface à mesure qu'elle se rappelait. Quelque chose qu'elle avait essayé en vain d'étouffer depuis un moment. Son esprit n'était pas encore assez embrouillé pour qu'elle se trompe. Même lorsqu'elle ne voyait son visage que dans ses souvenirs, son cœur avait un raté. _« Baka ! » _pensa-t-elle. Elle touchait du bout des doigts le bord de son verre de whisky avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement évident, ça lui crevait les yeux et pourtant elle n'avait rien compris. Eun Hyuk avait raison depuis le début. Lui avait tout compris et depuis longtemps. Elle imaginait déjà son air de _« je te l'avais bien dit ! » _si elle lui disait cela. Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Il ne lui restait plus que cette soirée. Les choses changeraient à partir de demain. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà. Cette opportunité n'était pas à louper. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour cela. Les Triple Juliet resteraient trois même si elles étaient séparées temporairement. Kerry et Z mèneraient sans problème leur affaire le temps de son absence. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la gênait. Elle ne le reverrait plus pendant longtemps et cela faisait mal, très mal. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Le problème était que c'était un amour à sens unique. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de sortir avec Yunho ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien parce qu'il aurait aimé avoir une petite sœur comme elle ? C'était une voie sans issue et Maya le savait très bien. Son départ pour Tokyo avec Sebastian lui permettrait sûrement de mettre tout ça de coté et d'oublier. Elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances. Plus elle serait loin, mieux cela vaudrait. Elle pourrait se concentrer sur son travail et oublier tout cela. Toujours au bar du club, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

X : **Tu bois toute seule ?**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une fois de plus, il était encore là quand tout allait de travers. Elle soupçonna les filles de l'avoir averti qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

X : **Tu finis toujours ici quand ça ne va pas… Barman, deux bières s'il vous plaît !**

Barman : **Ok.**

Maya : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

X : **Disons que je passais dans le coin… Mais Yunho n'est pas avec toi ?**

Maya : **Non. On s'est séparés…**

X : **Je suis désolé pour toi !**

Maya : **Ne le sois pas. Cela devait se passer comme cela. Il n'y a rien à faire…**

X : **Tu le prends plutôt bien…**

Maya : **C'est juste que nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à faire contre ça. Je me suis trompée de chemin…**

X : **L'as-tu retrouvé ?**

Maya : **He ?**

X : **Le bon chemin**, dit-il en buvant sa bière.

Maya le regarda d'une façon étrange. Elle ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon à présent.

Maya : **Oui**, dit-elle en souriant.

Après quelques verres, Maya n'était plus vraiment en état de faire quoique ce soit toute seule. Comme la dernière fois, il lui servit d'appui. Même s'il ne devait être que cela pour elle, cela lui irait. Dès qu'il l'avait vue dans les locaux de la SM Entertainment, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Ce sentiment avait doucement changé pour laisser place à autre chose. Même si elle était jolie, elle n'était pas que cela. Il la connaissait au-delà des apparences, au-delà de l'image qu'elle montrait. Avec elle il était à l'aise même si au début, il n'avait pas su quoi faire avec cette fille. Elle était débordante d'énergie mais aussi fragile. Quand elle n'était pas bien, il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il s'était décidé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, elle lui avait dit que Yunho lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle et qu'elle avait accepté. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'il avait tout gardé pour lui. Du moment qu'elle souriait, cela lui convenait. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être comme cela mais cette fille avait le don de tout changer chez lui. Il se sentait capable de faire des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé avant.

X : **Je te raccompagne chez toi.**

Maya : **Non. Si elles me voient comme ça, elles vont s'inquiéter…**

X : **Et tu comptes dormir où ?**

Maya : **J'en sais rien… Peu importe…**

X : **Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dormir dehors ? Je te ramène chez moi.**

Maya : **Je suis contente de t'avoir pour ami Oppa**, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Cette petite phrase lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle ne le voyait que de cette manière. _« Comment une fille comme elle pourrait-elle s'intéresser à un gars comme moi ? »_ Malgré les apparences, il manquait un peu de confiance en lui. Il ne se jugeait pas capable d'avoir une fille comme Maya. Elle ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de célèbre mais comme un gars ordinaire. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait le plus touché. Il était ce qu'il était avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Elle l'avait toujours accepté comme cela. Cependant, elle ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un ami. Il ne pouvait pas forcer ce qu'elle ressentait. Les choses étaient ainsi et il devait les accepter. _« On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer… »_

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Maya lui réclama un bière. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas eu son compte d'alcool pour la soirée.

Kang In : **Tu es sûre ?**

Maya : **Pas de problème ! **Dit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

Ils burent une bière ensemble tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Étrangement, Kang In pensait que cette soirée serait la dernière qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il fit tout son possible pour la faire sourire, quitte à la faire à moitié s'étrangler de rire avec sa bière. Maya se laissa contaminer par son enthousiasme. Elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête avec ses réflexions stériles. Elle voulait en profiter un maximum, rire de ses blagues, même des plus mauvaises, le voir sourire… C'était l'image qu'elle voulait garder au fond d'elle-même. À chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui créait un monde à part, qu'il l'emmenait quelque part. Un endroit où eux seuls pouvaient accéder…

Alors qu'il était largement l'heure de dormir, Kang In lui laissa son lit, préférant dormir par terre. Pour Maya, il en était hors de question. Têtue comme elle l'était, elle finit par avoir gain de cause et à dormir par terre à sa place. Après tout, c'était elle qui s'incrustait encore une fois chez lui. Les minutes passèrent telles de longues heures mais Maya ne dormait pas. Elle remuait dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement un sommeil réparateur.

Il ne dormait pas plus qu'elle et il l'entendit bouger. Elle devait sûrement ressasser des choses… Il ne pouvait qu'être là, rien de plus… Il ferait son possible…

Kang In : **Tu ne dors pas ?**

Maya : **Non.**

Kang In : **Tu te sens bien ? **Demanda-t-il à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Maya : **Pas vraiment**, répondit-elle pour des raison différentes.

Kang In : **Oh…**

Maya : **Oppa,** **je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Kang In : **He ?**

Maya : **S'il te plaît…**

Une fois de plus, il ne put lui dire non. Maya se glissa discrètement sous la couette. Elle sentait l'empreinte chaude du corps de Kang In qui lui avait laissé de la place. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle regretta rapidement sa demande. Il était proche, bien trop proche…

Kang In : **ça va, tu es bien ?**

La pièce, faiblement éclairée par les lumières de la ville, bénéficiait d'une certaine pénombre qui rassurait Maya. Elle le regardait d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'amicale. Dans un geste protecteur, Kang In remonta la couette jusqu'en haut des épaules de Maya. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Malgré les apparences, il protégeait toujours ceux qui comptaient pour lui mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il plaisantait, faisait l'idiot mais il cachait bien son jeu. Il savait être sérieux et compréhensif quand il le fallait. C'était aussi sans compter sur le fait que Maya le trouvait beau. À ses yeux, il était tellement différent des autres. Quand bien même son regard sur lui était biaisé par ce qu'elle ressentait, cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle et là était l'essentiel. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait paisible. Plus elle le regardait, plus Maya se sentait submergée par ses émotions. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarter un mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front.

Malgré les apparences, il ne dormait pas. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec cette fille allongée dans le même lit que lui ? C'était bien trop lui demander. Dès le premier jour, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Même si cela lui faisait du mal, il avait décidé d'être toujours présent quand elle en aurait besoin. Son cœur eut un gros raté quand il sentit le bout de ses doigts sur son front. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il entendait sa respiration discrète mais présente. Pour elle, il se sentait capable d'écrire une autre histoire, une de celles où elle ne serait jamais blessée. Il voulait être le seul à la comprendre, lui inventer un monde à part, rien que pour elle…

_« Tu pars demain… »_

Se laissant porter par l'instant présent, Maya se rapprocha de Kang In jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. Il était trop tard pour elle, beaucoup trop tard. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle savait que ses sentiments étaient sans retour, elle voulait quand même essayer.

_« Emmène-moi quelque part… »_

Kang In sentit la douceur du contact de Maya. Peut-être le prenait-elle pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui faisait toujours face, un léger sourire aux lèvres. À ce moment là, il eut la certitude que c'était lui qu'elle voyait. Lui et personne d'autre. Il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi mais il en était certain. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait dans son regard à ce moment là. Il se mit lui aussi à sourire. Caressant doucement son visage, il se rapprocha toujours plus de Maya. Il ne voulait pas en rester là, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Alors qu'il allait réduire à néant le faible espace qui les séparait, Maya prit les devants. Même si cela ne devait être que pour cet instant, ce n'était pas là l'important. L'important était de le vivre… et de le vivre pleinement.

Alors que l'aube commençait à peine à poindre, Maya s'éveilla. Il était toujours là, à coté d'elle. Il dormait d'un sommeil paisible que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber. Maya sourit, autant par regret que par attendrissement. Elle devait partir ce matin. Elle prit le temps de rédiger un mot qu'elle glissa juste à coté de lui. Juste avant de partir, elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Maya : **Saranghae Oppa…**

Son réveil sonna à huit heures. Il mit un peu de temps à émerger. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé, il ne l'avait pas entendue partir. Prenant à peine le temps de s'habiller, il se précipita chez elle.

Kerry : **Maya ? Elle est venue prendre ses bagages ce matin. Elle et partie pour Tokyo avec Sébastian…**

Elle était donc partie. Elle ne lui avait rien laissé. Sans un mot, elle l'avait abandonné… _« Pourquoi ? »_

_* Un an plus tard *_

Pour chacun des Super Junior, il était temps de procéder au grand nettoyage d'hiver. Chacun s'affaira dans sa chambre. Eun Hyuk fut désigné comme celui qui devait passer l'aspirateur dans toutes les chambres. Alors qu'il avait à peine entamé celle de Kang In, il revint avec un papier à la main.

Eun Hyuk : **Hyung, je crois que ce mot t'es adressé…**

Il lui mit le papier entre les mains et partit. Kang In le déplia et commença à lire.

_« Oppa,_

_Je suis désolée. Je t'ai toujours dit que je voulais être la meilleure dans ce que je faisais. Sébastian m'a proposé une expérience de plusieurs mois en tant que son assistante. Je ne pouvais pas refuser… Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de rester ici mais je dois y aller. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour moi même si je m'en suis rendue compte que très tard. Je suis désolée. Désolée de n'avoir pas réaliser plus tôt à quel point tu comptais pour moi. J'ai dû te faire du mal. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas cela. Si tu es en colère contre moi, je comprendrais. Si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, je comprendrais. _

_Je garderai dans mon cœur cet endroit qui me rappellera toujours cette rencontre qui a fait que j'ai été heureuse…_

_Maya »_

Kang In débarqua comme un fou furieux dans sa chambre, se précipitant sur Eun Hyuk qui, de surprise, en lâcha son aspirateur.

Kang In : **Où as-tu trouvé ça ? **Demanda-t-il en brandissant la feuille de papier.

Eun Hyuk : **Derrière ce meuble.**

A ce moment-là, le film de ce matin là se déroula devant les yeux grands ouverts de Kang In. Après avoir appris qu'elle était partie, il était retourné chez lui. Assis sur son lit, il avait passé nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait désiré à porter de main, la vie le lui retirait immédiatement ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à cet instant là… Il avait compté les jours depuis qu'elle était partie… Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour… une année entière… Peut-être reviendrait-elle aujourd'hui ? Il relut le mot…

_« Je garderai dans mon cœur cet endroit qui me rappellera toujours cette rencontre qui a fait que j'ai été heureuse… »_

Dans sa tête défilèrent à toute vitesse les endroits où ils étaient allés ensemble. Il se rappelait parfaitement chacune de leurs rencontres. Une seule fois, il n'avait pas pu aller à l'un de leur rendez-vous. Elle avait eu des billets pour une exposition nocturne au palais Jeoseong. Ce fut la seule fois où il n'était pas venu.

_« Et si… »_

A quelle heure déjà, devaient-ils s'y retrouver ? _« 21 heures… » _Était-ce cela ? Il n'en était pas certain mais il devait faire un choix. Il regarda sa montre : 20 heures 15. Il lui restait peu de temps pour y arriver. De plus, il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours et les rues étaient encombrées. Il réussit quand même à avoir un taxi. À 20 heures 45, il avait parcouru les trois-quarts du chemin. Il paya le chauffeur et poursuivit en courant.

_« Attends-moi… »_

Il zigzaguait entre les gens, en bousculant et s'excusant rapidement. Il ne devait pas être en retard, pas cette fois là. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de la revoir. Mais cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas se taire. Mais serait-elle là ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva qu'à 21 heures passées de plusieurs minutes. Le parvis du Palais était plein de monde. Il regarda sa montre, il était en retard… encore une fois, il l'avait manquée. Il était à bout de souffle. Il avait couru comme un fou. Il prit quelques instants pour se reprendre avant de partir. Peut-être les choses devaient-elle être ainsi ? Peut-être que, malgré tous ses efforts, la situation resterait comme cela ? Il se retourna pour partir mais il stoppa net. La neige se remit à tomber. Quelqu'un se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

X : **Tu cours vite pour un raton laveur Oppa !**

Loin de le mettre en colère, cette petite phrase le fit sourire. Elle était la même que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs qu'avant mais son visage avait la même expression. Elle avait toujours son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Il nota d'un air réprobateur qu'elle ne s'habillait toujours pas assez chaudement en hiver. Elle avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude de ses séjours à l'étranger.

Kang In : **Idiote ! Tu n'as pas pris un manteau assez chaud ! Tu vas attraper froid.**

Sa remarque la fit sourire. Elle s'y attendait. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle s'était imaginé plus de cent fois sa réaction si elle le revoyait mais aucun son n'arriva à sortir de sa bouche. Il se contenta de la regarder de loin. Avait-il toujours une place dans son cœur ? Il respira un grand coup.

Kang In : **Maya !**

Maya : **Oui ?**

Kang In : **Saranghae !**

Maya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle tourna la tête. Il ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage. Il lui avait tout dit en un mot. Il avait tout mis dedans. Elle finit par lui refaire face.

Maya : **Oppa !**

Kang In : **Oui ?**

Maya : **Saranghae !**

Ils avancèrent ensemble l'un vers l'autre. Enfin en face l'un de l'autre, aucun d'eux n'arriva à détacher son regard de l'autre. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Kang In porta sa main sur le visage de Maya pour enlever une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Sa main était si chaude que Maya ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Elle se sentait encore un peu mal de ne pas avoir réalisé avant. Elle avait dû tellement le blesser mais maintenant, elle comptait bien effacer cette trace.

Maya : **Je suis désolée. Cela fait longtemps que tu m'attends…**

Kang In : **Aussi longtemps que tu m'as attendu…**

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Maya noua ses mains autour de sa nuque. Peu importait ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, l'important était qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. C'est l'une des plus choupies que j'ai écrite ^^


End file.
